Un Juego Contra El Amor
by Navy-chan
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki jamás imaginó enamorarse de Viktor Nikiforov, el magnate más rico de San Petersburgo, pero tampoco pensó que el ruso lo llevaría a entrar en un juego donde el poder, la avaricia y el dinero, están por encima del amor.
1. Prólogo

**Este es mi primer fic en este fandom, espero que este pequeño principio sea de su agrado; les agradecería sus opiniones, me ayudarán en el desarrollo de esta historia. Habrá de todo, desde humor hasta drama y lágrimas =).**

 **Espero y les guste...**

* * *

¿Quién se podría imaginar, que un simple muchacho, común y corriente como cualquiera, sin nada realmente impresionante qué mostrar, pudiese acabar con el magnate más importante de Rusia?

Yo, Yuuri Katsuki, un japonés de ojos marrones de 23 años, estoy comprometido con el hombre que gobierna prácticamente la economía de San Petersburgo.

Si era lo suficientemente honesto, no estoy muy seguro de cómo carajos fue que me metí en este embrollo, sin embargo, no puedo hacer algo en lo absoluto para poder acabar con esta situación.

Tan simple, vi mi vida trabajando en una corporación dedicada al acero, (ya que mis estudios están encaminados en la administración y en la ingeniería). Y fue por esta meta, que terminé en una de las sedes más importantes -Detroit- siendo el asistente personal del dueño de las empresas VikNik Cop., Viktor Nikiforov, también conocido en el mundo de los placeres como Vitya.

Todo lo que deseaba era tener un empleo, ejerciendo la carrera que, con mucho esfuerzo, mis padres pagaron haciendo un enorme sacrificio, obtener mi propio dinero, el tener la oportunidad de regresar a mi ciudad, Hasetsu, y ver a mis padres, entregarles un poco de lo mucho que hicieron por mi.

Pero no contaba, que el conocer al que es mi jefe, cambiara mi vida en sólo cuestión de semanas, para que el mundo que yo conocía diera un giro inesperado.

Viktor es un ser envolvente, tentador, posesivo y con un encanto que provoca que hagas lo que él quiera y en el momento que desee.

Fue este encanto, el que me sedujo y me hiciera caer en sus redes, sí, tan idiota fui que no pude ser inmune al embrujo de sus ojos azules como el mar, el embrujo de su voz ronca, pero a la vez dulce, el embrujo de su cuerpo, de sus brazos, de su boca. No pude resistirme a caer en su juego.

Su juego, uno en el que el compromiso sólo es por el ansia de poder, un juego en el que Viktor sólo puede creer y disfrutar de los placeres de la carne, pero en especial, el placer que otorga el tener dinero.

Un juego donde el único que pierde, es un ser que tenga la desgracia de enamorarse de su verdugo, un ser que aunque desee odiar al que tanto daño le hace, un ser que soporta ser una mentira más en la vida del hombre al que ama…

Ese ser, para mi completa desdicha, soy yo.


	2. Por el final comienza mi historia

_8:00 a.m._

La hora usual en la que hay más movimiento en la residencia Nikiforov.

Sinceramente, no sé cómo es que alguien desee levantarse a esta hora todos los días, incluido los domingos. Pero esto es algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado.

Siempre puntual, mi asistente personal Pichit, recorre la habitación hasta alcanzar el enorme ventanal y abrir las cortinas para que entre un poco de luminosidad. Es el único al que considero mi amigo, la persona a la que puedo confiarle todo, incluido el "compromiso" que tengo con Él.

-Yuuri, ya levántate flojo

A pesar de que "trabaja" para mí, desde el principio dejé en claro que la formalidad entre nosotros quedaba totalmente anulada, él nunca sería un empleado sino más un hermano con quien refugiarme cuando me supera la situación en la que vivo, en la que elegí pensando que nada grave pasaría, en la que inútilmente pensé que nunca me enamoraría de mi _jefe_ , un hombre tan frío como el lugar donde lo conocí.

-Pichit, sólo 5 minutos más, por favor-

Él simplemente se ríe, sabe que, aunque le diga eso, mi cuerpo ya está en proceso de estar al 100% despierto. A Viktor no le gusta que demore más de una hora para bajar a desayunar, costumbre que no me agrada en absoluto pero que tengo que obedecer.

Continuando con la rutina, Pichit saca del enorme armario mi ropa para el día: consiste en una simple camisa satinada color celeste y unos pantalones de vestir negros al igual que el calzado; lo único que puedo hacer por mí mismo es tomar una ducha que no sea más de 15 minutos.

Después de terminar con mi baño, mi amigo me viste con el conjunto que escogió, y me lleva al tocador para peinarme según la orden que mi _prometido_ le pidió, bueno, pedir sería un eufemismo, la palabra correcta seria exigió, ya que, según él, tenía que verme lo mejor que podía.

Considerando la lista que pidió que memorizara para estar en el papel de su pareja -nótese el sarcasmo- esta era una nimiedad, una de los puntos, que al principio no dudé en acatar pero que ahora me cuesta ocultar el verdadero sentimiento, es que ante los ojos de los demás, él y yo éramos la pareja perfecta, cada mirada que nos dirigíamos era para expresar el amor que nos teníamos y la razón para estar juntos.

Viktor era un maestro del disfraz y las mentiras, algo que noté en el preciso instante en que pisé un pie en su empresa y en su vida. Cualidad que aún sigo aprendiendo por mi propio bien, ocultar lo que siento por él no están fácil de hacerlo invisible, no cuando la mayoría ha visto la manera cómo lo veo, la forma en que mis ojos lo buscan cuando se separa de mi para hablar con los empresarios que lamen el piso por donde camina sólo para que invierta en sus compañías, la forma en que mi rostro se crispa de dolor cuando le regala sus sonrisas, su mirada de lujuria a otras mujeres u hombres, cuando cree que pasa desapercibido.

Seré un masoquista de lo peor, pero aun con estas acciones, mi corazón se niega a dejar de amarlo, porque a pesar de sus andanzas, hubo unos instantes en el que creí fervientemente, que él estaba enamorado de mí, que mi anhelo de que me amara era real.

Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, sólo era un espejismo que mi mente creó para que mi tristeza no fuera tan agonizante, no tan punzante que quisiera mandar todo a la mierda y decirle la verdad que oculto. Una verdad que no quisiera saber cómo lo tomará.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? –mencionó el moreno asistente.

-Con las galletas saladas que me has estando trayendo de contrabando, las naúsas casi ya han desaparecido por completo-

-Me alegro, Yuuri. Pero sigo insistiendo en que le digas la verdad, sabes que no te queda mucho tiempo en ocultarlo.

-Pichit, sabes lo que pasará si lo digo. Él no tendrá contemplación, en el instante que lo sepa, mandará por su chofer y me llevara a la clínica más cara, reservada y hará que mi tesoro más preciado desaparezca.

Tal y cómo lo dije, estoy esperando al ser que me mantiene en la tierra, que me hace soportar todo lo que hace su padre. Mi bebe es la fuerza que necesito para no hundirme en la miseria, es mi ancla para que no siga en la deriva, mi pequeño es lo único a lo que no estoy dispuesto a negociar, es algo tan puro para que lo mancillen con lo asqueroso que es el mundo donde el dinero tiene el control de todo.

-Pero, Yuuri él puede…

\- ¿Cambiar? Cuánto he deseado que eso pase, pero ya me quedó claro que nada ni nadie hace cambiar a Viktor.

-Yuuri…

\- ¡He dicho que no, Pichit!

Nunca he alzado la voz a mi amigo, pero esto es algo que no puedo simplemente soltar sólo por un acto de valentía, decirle a él que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, sería como el apocalipsis para su mundo, él no desea ninguna distracción…

 _\- "Yuuri, esto sólo es un convenio en el que los dos podemos ganar mucho, tú obtienes lo que deseas para tu familia y yo adquiero el poder absoluto sobre todo San Petersburgo, sólo cansándome y teniendo la pantalla perfecta podré tener lo que quiero. ¿Aceptas o no?_

 _-Viktor, ¿no deseas más que sólo la pantomima de la pareja perfecta? ¿Estas completamente seguro?_

 _-Sí, después de que controle toda la industria del acero, serás libre de este contrato, te lo prometo._

 _-En ese caso, acepto-_

 _-Sólo una última condición-_

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _-No quiero distracciones ni mucho menos situaciones que me puedan complicar mi objetivo._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres con "distracciones"?_

 _-A cursilerías como que con el tiempo quieres que te de más de los que estoy dispuesto a darte con tal de que sigas mis reglas._

 _-¿Te pida más?_

 _-Yuuri, no tengo en mis planes tonterías como el amor o el crear familia, ¿entiendes ese "más"?_

Me despabilo después de recordar el inicio de esta tortura, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, me hubiese negado rotundamente… ¡Por Dios! A quien engaño, aun sin saberlo mi respuesta sería sí, quizá en ese momento no sintiera esto por mi prometido, pero había atracción, y lo que más me agradaba es que de entre tantas personas, me escogiera a mí para esto; claro que para él sólo es una fachada y para mi yo de ese tiempo, es tener toda la ganancia posible para poder darle una mejor calidad de vida a mi familia.

La estupidez es algo que se obtiene con el tiempo, pensaba que esto sólo sería un arreglo más de negocios en la vida de mi jefe y mía, jamás estuvo en mis planes sucumbir a sus embustes y que me enamorara de él.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que me besó, supe que eran los labios que siempre desearía que estuvieran sobre los míos, los únicos a los que les permitiría que tocaran mi piel; sus brazos, manos y dedos, los quería en todo mi cuerpo, el imaginar la forma en que me entregué y en la que él sucumbió a su placer provocado por mí, es algo que lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi mente, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos mientras se unían en movimientos que parecían no tener fin, sus gemidos en mi oído, los susurros que me decía sobre lo sensual que me veía , mi cara sonrojada, mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor y gimiendo su nombre para que el placer que me daba no acabara.

Fue en esa primera vez, que me di cuenta que no podría cumplir lo pactado con Nikiforov, fue esa vez que descubrí que por mi jefe sentía algo más, fue en ese momento que mi corazón pensó seriamente en detenerse; porque es ese instante que acepté que me había enamorado, como un jodido adolescente, caí en rotundo a amar al ser que estaba sobre mi pecho, luchando por recuperar su aliento.

-uuri…Yuuri… ¡Yuuri Katsuki!

Por poco y me caigo del banco donde estaba sentado. Pichit gritó tan fuerte, que para mí vergüenza entró cómo un bólido una peluda criatura ladrando a todo pulmón a aquel que me hizo salir de mi burbuja de miseria.

-Maccachin, tranquilo no pasa nada, ¿ves? Estoy bien- un caniche de lo más travieso y amoroso, se posó sobre mis piernas y ladeando su cabeza, casi como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había peligro cerca de mi persona.

-Disculpa, tenía rato de hablarte y no salías de tu mundo

-No te preocupes, aunque para la próxima, mejor dame un coscorrón, ¿ok?

-Está bien- mencionó riéndose mi moreno amigo

\- ¿Y qué querías decirme para sacarme de mi burbuja?

-Oh! Te decía que Viktor quiere que bajes de inmediato a su despacho, dice que es urgente.

Todo mi ser se tensó. En un instante mi cerebro fabricó mil ideas sobre lo que Viktor quería hablar conmigo; la que más me puso nervioso es que se haya enterado de mi secreto y piense reclamármelo o peor que me pida que me deshaga de mi bebé.

-Yuuri, no te fabriques ideas locas, te conozco y sé que estás pensando la situación más fatalista que se te pueda ocurrir.

\- ¿Y qué crees que puedo pensar? Tengo mucho miedo de lo que me quiera decir. He sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para que lo que llevo en mí no lo sepa nadie, y que él quiera hablar conmigo me pone los vellos de punta.

-Tranquilízate, quizá solo te quiera decir de algo relacionado a su "acuerdo" o a otro asunto de negocios, lo que siempre hablan desde que comenzaron.

-Ok, tienes razón Pichit, mejor pongo mi mente en blanco, y que sea lo que tenga que pasar.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa que ocurra, estaré a menos de tres metros de esa puerta y mataré hasta la cucaracha que te espante.

-Pichit, tampoco te vayas por los extremos, ¿sí? – A veces mi amigo se cree agente de la Interpol, creo que tantas películas sobre espías le ha afectado seriamente; tendré que ponerle un alto a su desmedida pasión por ese género. En mala hora le sugerí una maratón de James Bond.

Siguiendo la orden, bajé al primer piso de la residencia donde vivo, las escaleras parecen interminables y quise que esto fuera verdad. Mi ser estaba totalmente aterrado sobre lo que puede pasar tras las puertas de ese cuarto.

Al llegar al final de los escalones, me dispuse a ir por el corredor que me llevaría a donde Viktor aguardaba por mí.

Cada paso que daba, la tensión se apoderaba de a poco de mi cuerpo, en serio, que no tengo palabras para describir el miedo de lo que suceda en unos instantes; sin darme cuenta llegué a la dichosa habitación, di tres golpes a la madera y el sonido de voz me sobresaltó.

-Adelante

Abrí la puerta y me resultó un poco raro cómo estaba el interior del despacho, había muchos papeles esparcidos en el escritorio, bueno, eso no era raro en sí, ya que tenía cientos de contratos que revisar, sin embargo, lo extraño era que algunas hojas estaban arrugadas y si mi vista no fallaba, sobre la mesa estaban las machas de lo que parecía ¿licor? ¿Viktor tomando a estas horas? Eso sí que encendió una alarma.

\- Viktor, ¿qué pasa? Sinceramente esto ya me está preocupando más de lo que pensé.

-Esto no me es fácil de decir, Yuuri.

A pesar de estar de espaldas a mí y de que haya salido como un murmullo esa frase, su voz sonaba ronca, como si hubiese llorado, pero eso es algo imposible, Viktor no ha llorado nunca en su vida.

Pero mi mirada se fue directo a sus ojos en cuanto se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban como nunca los imaginé ver: rojos y acuosos, por sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas derramadas y que al parecer no tenían fin. Viktor parecía estar sufriendo, parecía roto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucedió para que estés así?

Mi desesperación no podía ocultarla, quería, no, necesitaba saber quién le hacía daño al hombre que amo.

-Tú… Yuuri…

\- ¿Yo?

-Tú eres quién me puso así…

\- ¿Qué yo te…

\- ¡Tú! ¡Todo comenzó contigo! ¡Todo lo que me ha pasado es tu culpa, Yuuri Katsuki!

Estaba paralizado, Viktor parecía un león enjaulado, se llevaba las manos a su cabellera plateada, no dejaba de dar vueltas. El sonido de algo estrellándose se escuchó, había lanzado a la pared el vaso que contenía al parecer whisky. No reaccioné debido al shock de ver el estado en el que se encontraba mi amor.

\- ¡Esto que siento, no lo debería de sentir!, ¡¿Cómo fue posible que esto me sucediera?! Todo era perfecto hasta que apareciste, todo estaba bajo mi control y tú llegaste a poner el mundo, mí mundo de cabeza.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo? - Esto estaba haciendo crecer un enojo que pensé en no sentir en mi existencia.

\- ¿Que yo tengo la culpa? ¿Quién fue el que me propuso esta situación? ¿Quién me pidió, casi rogó porque aceptara estar contigo para cumplir con sus planes de dinero?

-No tenías por qué cambiar lo que estaba bajo mi control, maldición, no tenías el derecho de hacer que creciera esto.

\- ¿Que creciera...? Oh Dios, esto creo que es lo que pensé, Viktor se dio cuenta de lo que oculto

-Yuuri, esto tiene que terminar.

Mi corazón casi dejó de latir cuando dijo esa frase, ya lo veía venir, y mis lagrimas no tardaron en surgir y al parecer, activó algo en Viktor porque cambió en un segundo su semblante.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Yuuri, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Yuuri, perdona…

-Si esto es lo que quieres, no tengo nada que decir, me iré.

\- ¿Irte? ¿De qué hablas? lo que quiero decirte es…

-No me tienes que decir nada, simplemente me iré…

Me di la vuelta y estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta y correr a mi habitación, sacar mis pertenencias e irme; un fuerte jalón de mi brazo derecho detuvo mis planes. Viktor jaló mi cuerpo y lo apresó al suyo, me miraba de una forma que pensé no vería: con desesperación y a la vez su mirada contenía una fuerza y me trasmitían una decisión que no sé exactamente hacia qué era la referencia.

-Jamás te dejaré ir, Yuuri Katsuki, en tu vida menciones que te alejarás de mí.

Su voz era casi un rugido y sus ojos eran filosos, esta exigencia me tomó desprevenido.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Me refería a que esta farsa, esto de estar comprometidos por sólo un acuerdo, debe terminar, no quiero seguir contigo por esto, sé que te dije un montón de estupideces, pero esto es algo que ya no puedo ocultar, si no te digo esto estallaré, no deseo que me sigas viendo cómo te había dicho, como tu jefe, quiero que me veas como la posibilidad de ser la persona que este a tu lado porque lo desee, que me veas con ese brillo que he vistos en muchas ocasiones y que hace que esto que siento tenga esperanza de hacerse realidad.

-Viktor espera, ¿qué me quieres...?

-Te amo, Yuuri... y deseo que seas mío para siempre, pero no por el negocio sino por el placer de que tu estés conmigo, por el anhelo que sientas que nunca te separes de mí, porque el tenerte lejos es prácticamente la muerte para mi alma.

Realmente pensé que morí, porque lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de mí Viktor lleno de angustia cuando me inundó la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer inicio oficial, sé que tal vez adelanté mucho de lo que pasa casi en su final, pero quería comenzar de una forma diferente. A lo mejor es muy cliché la forma en que empecé, pero la verdad es que tome ideas de varios libros sobre cómo darle el comienzo a esto. Se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo, menos comentarios groseros, seamos personas críticas no destructivas =).**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap., será semanal la actualización, no diré día porque no prometo subir si establezco una fecha...** **gracias por leer!**


End file.
